


Compatibility Sign

by You_are_perfect



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Horoscopes, M/M, OOC, One-Shot, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sit at the park for every evening in a week. You might find your soul mate~</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compatibility Sign

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm sorry for not updating any fix. I'm sorry for not writing for my Flesh and Blood (if any you still anticipate for that)  
> Lately, I got problem to get into new life after high school. Studying had been hard to me.   
> On top of that, I got new interest. I started to try to make original story.
> 
> Sorry

"What's wrong with that guy?"

"Isn't he that creepy guy that people told us yesterday?"

"Don't look at him! Let just pretend we didn't see him!"

_Do you really think that I couldn't hear what are you guys talking about?_

Kaneki sat on the bench quietly while sipping his drink. He ignored the weird looks that he received from a bunch of people. It was really annoying when they viewed him as a weirdo that just let loose from a circus.

He blamed this on his horoscope.

Okay. First of all, he's not the kind of person who believed all this kind of stuff. There's no way those bullshit can be true. It just some hocus pocus that people created for entertainment. 

But it did not hurt to read them, right? So he picked up his newspaper and read his horoscope. And this was what they say:

_Sit at the park for every evening in a week. You might find your soul mate~_

Well, it would not hurt to try. It was not like he had anything to do for this week. Plus, he just have to sit at the park for every evening. Nothing bad would happen from that.

He did not thought that this peculiar habit would make people to get creeped out from his presence. His resting bitch-face did not helped him at all. From all they know, they just think Kaneki as some weird guy who like to stare at people with scary look.

It was Friday's evening at this moment. Kaneki was getting agitated by now. He kept fidgeting his finger on his lap. His legs tapped the ground repeatedly. People started to picked out his scary vibe and avoided him at all cost.

"So it was you!"

Kaneki lifted up his head and saw Hide smiled toward him. He had groceries in his plastic bag, meaning that he just came back from his errands. Kaneki cocked up his eyebrows, acting he did not know what was Hide talking about.

"I heard a rumour of some weird guy sitting in the park for five days straight. I didn't know that it was you," Hide giggled. He can understand why people think Kaneki is scary. It was quite unfortunate for him to have that resting bitch-face.

"Shut up," Kaneki's face started to become red as tomato. He did not tell anyone about his personal task. People might think it was out of character of him for doing something from a horoscope. _This is getting silly_ , he thought to himself.

Hide laughed cheerfully, amused with Kaneki's reaction. Without any warning, he sat next to Kaneki and placed his stuff on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Kaneki questioned his best friend.

"I'm trying to make you less scary here. So you owe me," Hide replied and handed out own of his hand onto Kaneki's shoulder. 

"By sitting next to me?" Kaneki scoffed incredulously.

"Well, everyone know I have the 'good guy' face unlike you, Mr. Grumpy," Hide joked. Kaneki was about to say something back when Hide started to wear his headphone. The white-haire guy sighed, no one can stole away his attention when Hide focus on his music. Without Hide's knowledge, Kaneki took his time to observe him.

***

"Let's go home," Kaneki suggested after he got Hide's attention back.

"Eh, already?" Hide pulled off his headphone. That was kinda quick. The just sat there for not more than 5 minutes.

"Yup. I already got what I want now," Kaneki smiled genuinely. Hide frowned in confusion, what exactly was he talking about here? 

_I guess the horoscopes might be right, after all_

**Author's Note:**

> This was based from my local strip comic. After finding out about Hide's birthday and his compatibility sign with Kaneki, I guess I should make this one.


End file.
